Love Triangle
by Tensaiga
Summary: What if the one person you wanted, liked someone else? What if the one you loved didn’t know you existed? What if you tried everything in your power and still failed? What if she finally noticed you? (Full summary inside(InuKag)
1. Turn around and smell what you don’t see

Title: Love Triangle

Rating: Pg – 13 (may go higher)

Chapter: One

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inu crew people. Oh you know what I mean.

Genre: Romance/ Humor

Summary: What if the one person you wanted, liked someone else? What if the one you loved didn't know you existed? What if you tried everything in your power and still failed? What if she finally noticed you? Inuyasha and outcast likes a girl named Kagome. Kagome on the other hand is getting sucked into Kouga's "attempts" to go out with him. No matter in the end it's Kagome's choice who she goes to the prom with. Who will she choose? (Inu/Kag)

Dedicated: Okay so it was like that soap I've been ranting about. It's dedicated to 3 of my friends… I'm not going mention names because I promised I wouldn't… yea right like I'll listen. I'll tell you who it's dedicated to at the end of the story. There are like 28 chapters!

* * *

**Turn around and smell what you don't see**

I'm a friend. I watched as two of my very close friends fall in love. I watched as they kissed for the first time, I saw their battles. I saw how they knew each other and it hurt me sometimes knowing they had someone. I purpously stayed out of their personal affairs and ran when they were together. No I wasn't trying to avoid them I was just letting fate play out it's cards. Maybe there is someone out there for me, but I doubt it. I'm me in my special way and I love it that way.

Enought about me let me tell you a tale that will give you hope. It's a tale about two opposites. You know like the north pole and south pole? How two of the most unlikely people fell in love...

Inuyasha watched as Kagome once again tried to pry of Kouga. Sure they were the cutest "couple" in school but was it really meant to be this way? No matter how much he watched them in "action" he could tell that Kagome didn't feel any "love" towards Kouga. Some people felt sorry for her because she didn't want to hurt Kouga's feelings.

The truth was that Inuyasha, a loner, loved her. Sure he never talked to her. Sure he never really hung out with her. Sure he never was even noticed by her, but her knew he loved her. She was so caring that it was amazing how she did it. Inuyasha even as a child was a loner. There was no one that truly loved him because of what he was: half breed, not demon, yet not a human.

"Come on Kagome we're a couple do you want to go out today?" asked Kouga from the stairs near the front of Shikon High

"No Kouga I told you I can't. I have homework." Argued Kagome

"Who cares?" Kouga shrugged hoping that she would change her decision

Once again Kouga tried to get Kagome to go out with him. Her cries fell deaf ears on him. Why couldn't he understand she was busy? Was it truly such a hard concept to understand? "Stop…"

**Who said that? Kagome? Kouga? Inuyasha? Some old guy from the sidewalk? The floor? You won't know till the next chapter…**


	2. Close your eyes it is so clear

Title: Love Triangle

Rating: Pg – 13 (may go higher)

Chapter: Two

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inu crew people. Oh you know what I mean.

Genre: Romance/ Humor

Summary: What if the one person you wanted, liked someone else? What if the one you loved didn't know you existed? What if you tried everything in your power and still failed? What if she finally noticed you? Inuyasha and outcast likes a girl named Kagome. Kagome on the other hand is getting sucked into Kouga's "attempts" to go out with him. No matter in the end it's Kagome's choice who she goes to the prom with. Who will she choose? (Inu/Kag)

Dedicated: Okay so I couldn't stand the secretsy. It's dedicated to Vienna, Justin, and Hansen. I hope they don't "actually" read this!

* * *

**Close your eyes ... it is so clear**

"Stop…" cried Sango

Inuyasha watched as his chance went down the drain. He could have stopped him. Even though he would probably get beat up later for it at least he'd be a hero in her eyes. Then again no! He couldn't interfere because of the hanyou code. It wasn't fair. Love was supposed to make you happy not sad.

He had no one. He stood by and watched as Sango screamed at Kouga for trying to force things on Kagome. In the mists of the argument Kouga pushed Kagome down. Inuyasha ran to her and caught her before she was hurt. When she opened her eyes he felt as if time had stopped. He couldn't help, but get lost in her blue orbs, as if he was in the ocean.

"Thank you… um…" Kagome stammered

"Inuyasha." He whispered

Kagome got up and stood next to Inuyasha. The next thing he knew her arms were encircled around his neck. "Thank you again Inuyasha. I don't know what would have happened if you didn't catch me…"

Inuyasha nodded and walked of. He could feel the anger radiating of Kouga, but he tried to make it simple and left. There was no telling what would happen to him, he could only hope that it wasn't too bad. Once again Inuyasha could hear Kagome and Kouga's screams about cheating on him. "Cheating on you? He caught me before I fell because of you!"

After that Inuyasha was ears shot away. He walked along. Later in the day he was going towards his tree that he sat at during lunch when Kouga, and his group came up. "You think you can take _my_ woman?" asked Kouga

"No!" replied Inuyasha

Kouga, and his buddies came up to Inuyasha. Two of them held him down while Kouga beat his face, and kicked Inuyasha in his stomach. They didn't hear the footsteps come up. "Kouga?"

**Who is it this time? Sango? Kaede? Inuyasha? Kagome? All the possibilities! I actually like this story myself. Never thought I'd get the idea from school!**


	3. Here's the mirror, behind there is a scr

Title: Love Triangle

Rating: Pg – 13 (may go higher)

Chapter: Three

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inu crew people. Oh you know what I mean.

Genre: Romance/ Humor

Summary: What if the one person you wanted, liked someone else? What if the one you loved didn't know you existed? What if you tried everything in your power and still failed? What if she finally noticed you? Inuyasha and outcast likes a girl named Kagome. Kagome on the other hand is getting sucked into Kouga's "attempts" to go out with him. No matter in the end it's Kagome's choice who she goes to the prom with. Who will she choose? (Inu/Kag)

Dedicated: It said in chapter 2!

* * *

**Here's the mirror, behind there is a screen**

"Kouga?" asked Kagome

Kouga shot up from his position trying to hide Inuyasha behind him. "Kagome? What are you doing here?" he asked trying to keep his composure

"The real question here Kouga is what are _you _doing to poor Inuyasha." She angrily said

"What do you mean _poor?_ He's a hanyou. You know the rules!" answered Kouga narrowing his eyes

Kagome walked up to Inuyasha and took her handkerchief out of her hair. She took it and whipped the blood from Inuyasha's mouth. Looking up she glared at Kouga. "The _rules_? No I don't. I can't believe that you would hit him. That's really low Kouga."

Kagome reached her arm over under Inuyasha trying to support him up. He slowly got up and she let out a breath. She started to walk of with him while his head rested on her shoulder. "Inuyasha let's go to my house. I'll fix you up better then new!" Kagome smiled

Kouga just glared at her as she carried Inuyasha of. "Kagome you will be mine when that hanyou is out of my way!" growled Kouga

I could say and they lived happily ever after and Kouga died while choking on air. Sadly that's not true. It was a shock to Inuyasha how she could care for him. For me I just stayed in the shadows. No I wasn't spying. Even though I was happy of their happiness or even Kagome's happiness I was jealous.

Still I can't be mad because she's my friend and so is Inuyasha. Their happiness comes before my own. Anyway they headed towards Kagome's house. Kouga was pent up with anger and jealousy and everyone else had no idea what was going on.

**Okay I know I brought up the whole person thing that's telling the story but I wanted "it" to also have a part in it. When I read this over it sounded like me! That's sad (pathetic). God I sound so corny. Still I do get jealous even though I don't show it! So yeah thanks for the reviews. Oh actually they're like 27 chapters! nvm! ****Ugh... it's so frustrating. See the last dance of the 8th grade is for friends you know when they play "Graduation" by Vitamin C. Then like somepeople I know were trying to force me to dance with them. Can't they just understand that I. DON'T. HAVE. FRIENDS? sad looking down w/frown Anyway they say that they're going to force me to go to every other dance in High School! HA! Like they'll get me to go. They don't know my past!**


	4. On both ways you can get in

Title: Love Triangle

Rating: Pg – 13 (may go higher)

Chapter: Four

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inu crew people. Oh you know what I mean.

Genre: Romance/ Humor

Summary: What if the one person you wanted, liked someone else? What if the one you loved didn't know you existed? What if you tried everything in your power and still failed? What if she finally noticed you? Inuyasha and outcast likes a girl named Kagome. Kagome on the other hand is getting sucked into Kouga's "attempts" to go out with him. No matter in the end it's Kagome's choice who she goes to the prom with. Who will she choose? (Inu/Kag)

Dedicated: It said in chapter 2!

* * *

**On both ways you can get in**

Kagome had taken Inuyasha all 11 blocks to her house. During the whole time Inuyasha tried to make it easy for her so that Kagome didn't hurt herself, or tire herself out too much. It was such a romantic moment that I felt a tear make its way slowly down my face.

When they reached the house Kagome's mother was the only one home at the time because her grandfather was away on a trip to some unknown place. All they knew was that he had to go see an artifact. "Kagome dear what happened? Who's your friend?" she asked

"Mama this is my friend Inuyasha, Kouga hurt him!" she answered

The next thing they knew Inuyasha was on Kagome's bed getting bandaged up and Inuyasha held onto Kagome's hand squeezing it when the pain increased and loosening his grip when the pain subsided. Kagome just smiled down at him. "You'll be okay Inuyasha." She whispered

Soon after he was bandaged up Inuyasha fell asleep. Kagome smiled down sadly at him and pulled her sheets up to his chin tucking him in. It seemed that he hadn't slept in a while. Kagome closed the door and went downstairs. "Kagome dear why did Kouga hurt Inuyasha?" asked her mother

"Something about the hanyou rules. I don't care about the rules. I just wished that there was a way to help Inuyasha. I also feel like I'm finally seeing the true Kouga, but it's not like I can say Kouga I don't like you anymore goodbye." Kagome sighed

"I know dear… we can only hope for the best." Said her mother

"Kagome…"

**Who said that? Souta? Grandpa? Kikyo? Kouga? Sango? Inuyasha? Me? Well you'll just have to wait. I think that the 2 people I'm trying to get together might get together. He _did_ write "I love you" in her book! big smiles Sadly she got together w/someone else. So w/e. Just have to find him someone else but who? **

**Questions and Answers:**

**_Crystalfire92_** - I'll try to make the chapters longer. It usually depends on what I have  
rolling of my brain and the moment. Sometimes it's long while others it's shorter. _**kida**_ - I don't mind being your friend except your email doesn't work so if you could  
give it to me in a review it's be nice. _**toko**_ - Sorry. Just I told Crystalfire92 it depends on my mind flow. **_madscientistvand_** - Look above. 

**_Just a.k.a. Justin_** - okay I will update plus we rule!

_**Vienna**_ - Don't get so pist of damn it. It's a story!

_**Angel Artist**_ - Look above to the look above and then look above. 


	5. Don't think twice before you listen to y

Title: Love Triangle

Rating: Pg – 13 (may go higher)

Chapter: Five

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inu crew people. Oh you know what I mean.

Genre: Romance/ Humor

Summary: What if the one person you wanted, liked someone else? What if the one you loved didn't know you existed? What if you tried everything in your power and still failed? What if she finally noticed you? Inuyasha and outcast likes a girl named Kagome. Kagome on the other hand is getting sucked into Kouga's "attempts" to go out with him. No matter in the end it's Kagome's choice who she goes to the prom with. Who will she choose? (Inu/Kag)

Dedicated: It said in chapter 2!

**Don't think twice before you listen to your heart**

It's supposed to be happy. I know it's not my life story but I can't help it. I used to really good friends with Inuyasha at one time. Back in middle school… way back then when things were simple. Then… Kagome came and I was replaced just like someone snapping their fingers.

She was his friend too, but something happened. We all somehow died and were reincarnated into these human bodies many years later. Kagome, Kagome, Kagome. She always got mad and hit him. It was truly something. I on the other hand pushed myself away from them. What would it have been like if I didn't?

I don't know. All I know is that I'm not supposed to have a place in this world. No matter how much time they spend with me, I'll never belong because I'm a third wheel. Enough about our past and back to what happened. "Kagome…" shouted Inuyasha as he raced down the stairs

Kagome and her mother looked up to see Inuyasha come running into the room. He looked around and sighed. Kagome got up and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Are you okay Inuyasha? What's wrong?" asked Kagome

"Nothing… I was just worried. That's all…" he whispered

"Inuyasha I know it's not really any of my business, but… why do the students pick on you? I don't understand…" Kagome quietly asked

"It's because I'm a Hanyou. I'm only half demon and don't belong anywhere. I'm a full human or a full demon so I don't belong." Answered Inuyasha

Kagome nodded and grabbed Inuyasha's hand dragging him out the room. She took him all the way to her room and made sure he was tucked in. "Stay right there I'll go and make you some ramen and then… we'll eat!" cheered Kagome

**Even though this is my story I wish it would already end!**


	6. Follow the trace for a new start

Title: Love Triangle

Rating: Pg – 13 (may go higher)

Chapter: Six

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inu crew people. Oh you know what I mean.

Genre: Romance/ Humor

Summary: What if the one person you wanted, liked someone else? What if the one you loved didn't know you existed? What if you tried everything in your power and still failed? What if she finally noticed you? Inuyasha and outcast likes a girl named Kagome. Kagome on the other hand is getting sucked into Kouga's "attempts" to go out with him. No matter in the end it's Kagome's choice who she goes to the prom with. Who will she choose? (Inu/Kag)

Dedicated: It said in chapter 2!

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Okay I'm updating all my stories now because I'm going to be gone for 2 weeks. Japan here I come. Anyway so as a present I undated all my stories or am on the verge of. Have fun and review! Hm it'd make me happy if you could get me to 60 reviews or more!**

**Follow the trace for a new start**

Inuyasha smirked inwardly. It was so shocking to him how this _girl_ could make him feel happy and be happy as well! Inuyasha sighed and waited as he could hear her making the ramen. He couldn't help but wonder how she knew he liked ramen. He just guessed that it was luck.

The main question that you all probably wonder is how do I remember all this. How is it possible that I remember this and they don't? It simple. I'm dead. Yes I killed myself of before entering high school, but since I killed myself I was never reincarnated. Only Inuyasha, Kagome, along with everyone else who died normally were reborn.

Kagome was downstairs cooking ramen. For some reason she felt the need to eat some. After she was done cooking she put it into two bowls. Then she got some coke and brought them upstairs in a tray.

Inuyasha had sensed her come up and opened the door just as she was about to step through. Kagome put the stuff down and waited until Inuyasha settled on the bed. When he was ready she gave him Ramen and a coke while she ate her ramen.

"So Inuyasha tell me a little about yourself. Well it's if you want to." Asked Kagome

"Well I'm Inuyasha. Half demon, half human, all moron!" he smirked

Kagome giggled. "Really now?" she asked

"Of course. You have to be a real genius to fail English. That's me Inuyasha the second Einstein." He replied

"Anything else?" asked Kagome giggling once again

"Yeah… why are you helping me?" asked Inuyasha

"I…"

**I hate to put a cliffy. Well no I don't I just hate it when other people do it. So yeah… well only 21 chapters to go. So like everyone's making me feel bad that I didn't dance with him at the graduation. So I was going to apologize to him and promise to dance with him once and go to any dance of his choosing. Then when I called omg I just couldn't say it. I mean I just couldn't and it made me feel bad!**


	7. What you need and everything you'll feel

Title: Love Triangle

Rating: Pg – 13 (may go higher)

Chapter: Seven

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inu crew people. Oh you know what I mean.

Genre: Romance/ Humor

Summary: What if the one person you wanted, liked someone else? What if the one you loved didn't know you existed? What if you tried everything in your power and still failed? What if she finally noticed you? Inuyasha and outcast likes a girl named Kagome. Kagome on the other hand is getting sucked into Kouga's "attempts" to go out with him. No matter in the end it's Kagome's choice who she goes to the prom with. Who will she choose? (Inu/Kag)

Dedicated: It said in chapter 2!

* * *

**What you need and everything you'll feel**

"I well I care because I… don't know. I do know that what they do to you isn't right. I mean hanyou rules? They shouldn't act like that just because they think they're better then everyone else." Kagome started

Inuyasha could see the fire burning in her eyes. The spirit that was left dormant awoke with such strong power. "I don't know I want to do something but…"

"But nothing Inuyasha. What they're doing is wrong." Kagome argued

"Kagome I don't want you to get hurt because of it. It's my fault that I'm a hanyou." He simply replied as his head gazed down

"No it's not and you shouldn't act like that. You are so special Inuyasha that you don't notice it. I mean how many guys can run, and jump as fast as you?" she asked

"Not many…"

Kagome interrupted him before he could get any farther. "Yeah? How many guys have those extremely cute ears on top of their head?" asked Kagome

"No one…"

"Exactly Inuyasha. You're special in a good way and that's what I like about you. You might not know it but I think that you're extremely nice. That you are someone worth knowing and would never hurt anyone." Kagome again replied

Downstairs Mrs. Higurashi smiled. It was just as she'd read. History is repeating itself and life was taking its course. For me I sat down and took a breath. Kagome's fiery spirit hadn't changed at all, but at least she didn't hit people anymore. It was funny when it happened to Inuyasha when they were… well I can't tell you that!

"Inuyasha we are going to show them what we're made of. We will show the whole school that we are the coolest and that just because you're a hanyou doesn't make you any different then anyone else…" Kagome said as she pumped her fist in the air

Inuyasha on the other hand just sat and gaped at the girl before him. _What have I gotten myself into?_

**Readers,**

**Yea can you believe it I FINALLY remembered that I had started this story becuase I got this stupid flame. Yea i'll tell you about my life. It suxs. It hurts so much to know that the one person you love could never love you, doesn't want you, doesn't need you, doesn't want to associate with you. I was hoping that maybe with some luck somehow he could like me too. I mean so many signs that told me of the fact that he likes me, but no they just seem to be a false alarm. I mean come on if a guy likes you doesn't mean that he's going to ignore you! I wish with all my heart that he'd just tell me already, but it's not going to happen. **

**BELOW IS WHAT I WROTE WHEN I FIRST WROTE THE CHAPTER DIFFERENT FROM WHAT YOU JUST READ**

So anyway, this chapter was kind of bad but how do you fit about 2 weeks into 27 chapters? So okay nothing ever happens…. It's soooo boring that boring it an understatement. I mean I got ((((1)))) email from a friend asking "how it was going" and it was all nice and stuff and was like come to our chat or something and then I was like eh? Who are you talking about when you say "our" and it was really nice that kinda freaked me out because I don't think he wrote it. Someone else wrote it because have you ever seen a guy write an email being nice and say sincerely? Something is definitely messed up and I missed the picture somewhere. It's like missing part of the movie and you'll never know what happened until it comes out in DVD or video!


	8. Is just a question of the deal

Title: Love Triangle

Rating: Pg – 13 (may go higher)

Chapter: Eight

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inu crew people. Oh you know what I mean.

Genre: Romance/ Humor

Summary: What if the one person you wanted, liked someone else? What if the one you loved didn't know you existed? What if you tried everything in your power and still failed? What if she finally noticed you? Inuyasha and outcast likes a girl named Kagome. Kagome on the other hand is getting sucked into Kouga's "attempts" to go out with him. No matter in the end it's Kagome's choice who she goes to the prom with. Who will she choose? (Inu/Kag)

Dedicated: It said in chapter 2!

**

* * *

**

**Is just a question of the deal**

It was the next day. Kagome slept in a sleeping bag near her bed while Inuyasha slept on her bed. Last night they had called Inuyasha's parents explaining what happened. They agreed and so Inuyasha had stayed over. Kagome was the first one to wake. "Inuyasha time to get up it's time for school." Kagome yawned

Inuyasha's ears just twitched and he rolled over to the other side. Kagome huffed. "Get up Inuyasha!" she whispered into his ear, but as they twitched the edge of one of them hit her nose

Kagome sighed and decided to wake him up the mean way. "Inuyasha ramen!" shouted Kagome.

The next thing you knew Inuyasha was sitting up looking around for ramen. Kagome just laughed. "Oh come on we have to go to school. The blue bag has your things so get ready and we'll be off." Kagome answered pointing at the blue bag.

Hi it's me again. Ya things were pretty much back to normal. Things seem perfect don't they? Well while they get ready let me tell you a little more about the past. See before Inuyasha and Kagome died a spell was placed on them. The day they kissed each other would be the day they got their memories back.

Like Mrs. Higurashi she found her soul mate, which was her husband and she knew about the past. If Inuyasha and Kagome kissed they would remember everything from their past lives and would know that they truly belonged together no matter what, plus I'm dead. It's not it'll matter anyway. I'm dead and a spirit floating restlessly telling you this tale. Anyway enough about me back to the story…

When Inuyasha and Kagome were done Mrs. Higurashi gave them breakfast and a packed lunch. When it was around 8:00 they headed off to school. Inuyasha made it even more convenient by carrying Kagome on his back.

**So yeah… you know okay so I am writing about my friends but it's completely altered just the pair ups but even those are wrong "I think" LOL! Like I'll tell. And so anyway the "Inuyasha" is like maybe you shouldn't play matchmaker and work on the soap opera. I'm like hell no but not really. How the hell am I supposed to tell if someone likes me? I mean seriously if you tell them and it's yes you're like yes! Then if they say no then you're pretty much screwed and they would feel less comfortable around you… damn it soo confusing. So I'm like screw this being single rocks!**


	9. In the eye of storm you

Title: Love Triangle

Rating: Pg – 13 (may go higher)

Chapter: Nine

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inu crew people. Oh you know what I mean.

Genre: Romance/ Humor

Summary: What if the one person you wanted, liked someone else? What if the one you loved didn't know you existed? What if you tried everything in your power and still failed? What if she finally noticed you? Inuyasha and outcast likes a girl named Kagome. Kagome on the other hand is getting sucked into Kouga's "attempts" to go out with him. No matter in the end it's Kagome's choice who she goes to the prom with. Who will she choose? (Inu/Kag)

Dedicated: It said in chapter 2!

**

* * *

**

**In the eye of storm you'll see a lonely dove**

When Kagome and Inuyasha reached school Kagome jumped off of Inuyasha's back and smiled broadly at him. "That was so fun. Wow! It's like a roller coaster. Do you like roller coaster? I do!" Kagome asked

"I've never been on one. The hanyou rules." He quietly replied

"Oh my gosh. No way. You know there is a carnival this weekend and since you have never been on a roller coater we have to go! It'll be so much fun!" Kagome cheered

There were some sounds of running footsteps and then a screeching halt. Kagome and Inuyasha looked behind them to see Kouga come out of a red car. He quickly sprinted over and smiled at Kagome. "Kagome where were you? I went to your house to pick you up but you mother said you had already left." He asked

"Kouga… you've never picked me up at my house. What's with the change?" she asked

Kouga looked over to Inuyasha and then back at Kagome. "What are you doing with the hanyou? He might kill you! You should know that hanyou don't have control over their blood like us youkai and humans. " Kouga smirked

Kagome's blood boiled. "So you're saying that just because Inuyasha isn't a youkai or human he's not just like everyone else?" asked Kagome

"Yes." Kouga bluntly replied

"Well Kouga. I think you're wrong. I think you need to understand that Inuyasha is just like everyone else. Okay? One more thing we're through because I can't stand to be with someone who hates hanyou's because they're different." Kagome huffed

Before she left she stepped on Kouga's foot and walked of grabbing Inuyasha's hand and dragging him a long with her. _Wow. No one has ever stood up for me before. Thank you…. Kagome…_

**BEFORE:**

**Ahhh! I feel awesome to get that out there. It's soo weird because you know I owe my friend that dance and he was like the prom and I'm like w/e. Like that's gonna happen. Then my other friend is trying to get me together with him. I tell him stuff like what happened and then the friend let's call him a. So a is like oh there is a 30 chance he likes you. I'm like ya and what about the other 70? A's like well that's what I've gathered from the clues. There I am on AIM going "what clues" a's like the phone calls and then I just tell him straight out so does everyone else. So he's like that's why it's not 75 chance of him liking you, but 30 then I'm like they add up to 105 stupid. So yeah here's another chapter. Makes me wonder do ppl read the story or my life? Lol! **

**NOW/AFTER:**

**Love suxs, hurts, and is a pain in the ass! I'm gonna tell the guy I like that I don't need all the trouble he's putting me through. If he doesn't like me then screw him there probably is someone out there for me!**


	10. The experience of survival is the key

Title: Love Triangle

Rating: Pg – 13 (may go higher)

Chapter: Ten

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inu crew people. Oh you know what I mean.

Genre: Romance/ Humor

Summary: What if the one person you wanted, liked someone else? What if the one you loved didn't know you existed? What if you tried everything in your power and still failed? What if she finally noticed you? Inuyasha and outcast likes a girl named Kagome. Kagome on the other hand is getting sucked into Kouga's "attempts" to go out with him. No matter in the end it's Kagome's choice who she goes to the prom with. Who will she choose? (Inu/Kag)

Dedicated: It said in chapter 2!

**

* * *

The experience of survival is the key**

As Kagome left with Inuyasha Kouga stood back and watched as his now ex – girlfriend and a hanyou walked of. _Kagome… why? I love you… can't you understand that? Please Kagome I didn't mean to… _Kouga waited hoping that Kagome would come to his arms but only the air brushed past his hair.

Kouga's eyes narrowed as the hate for Inuyasha consumed him. "Inuyasha I promise to the Wolf Clan Tribe I will get you. I will get Kagome… my mate."

More of less in the demon laws your "wife" would be your mate. Unlike human marriages a demon "marriage" was permanent. The male and female would give each other a bit at the conjunction of their neck, which would become a scar and a permanent bond.

The mark would give the other partner the power to feel emotions and have a 6th sense so you would know when your mate is in distress. If you had a mating mark then you would have only the person who gave it to you to love.

In the case that the mate was betrayed the mate would die of a broken heart. If the mate died then the other would live in a life of sorrow and deceit. So it was rare that humans wore one because it was rare if the mating mark expanded the humans' life.

Inuyasha and Kagome on the other hand headed inside. As if fate… a.k.a. me had something instore for then that somehow magically their schedules were exactly the same. "Inuyasha?" Kagome asked

"Yes Kagome?" he replied back

"How come we never noticed that our schedule was exactly the same?" she suspiciously said

Inuyasha looked up. "Huh? I don't know… I just don't know…"

**Hey everyone. Ahhh it feels so good to be done with 10 chapters. It is way cooler to be the one reading them because you don't have to work. --U Anways okay so now we are like 10/27 well I already finished the very very very last chapter. Lol. Hey does anyone have like a good plot for me? I mean I'm going to write this story and like it's supposed to be like a last year of high school kind of thing. Does anyone have an idea of what should be like the "Adventure"? I've written too many high school fics. Lol.**

**Well everyone as a note I'm going to finish this story before I continue to write "Truth or Dare" because a lot of people seem to like it so I'm going to work on it extra hard as soon as this story is done. Expect updates maybe weekly or earlier!**


	11. To the gravity of love

Title: Love Triangle

Rating: Pg – 13 (may go higher)

Chapter: Eleven

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inu crew people. Oh you know what I mean.

Genre: Romance/ Humor

Summary: What if the one person you wanted, liked someone else? What if the one you loved didn't know you existed? What if you tried everything in your power and still failed? What if she finally noticed you? Inuyasha and outcast likes a girl named Kagome. Kagome on the other hand is getting sucked into Kouga's "attempts" to go out with him. No matter in the end it's Kagome's choice who she goes to the prom with. Who will she choose? (Inu/Kag)

Dedicated: It said in chapter 2!

**

* * *

To the gravity of love**

After going through the whole day Inuyasha finally went to his house while Kagome went to hers. They promised each other that they'd meet up and talk over AIM. So when Kagome came home she logged on. The only one online was Inuyasha so clicking the name the conversation began.

**FlufffyMiko:** Heshlo

**SexyHanyou**: Yo!

**FlufffyMiko**: SexyHanyou?

**SexyHanyou**: Well I'm not da 1 with FluffyMiko!

**FlufffyMiko**: I am 2 fluffi

**SexyHanyou**: well im sexi end of da dis.

**FlufffyMiko**: Fine fine wuz up

**SexyHanyou**: nmu

**FlufffyMiko**: u hear bout kikyo

**SexyHanyou**: no wut?

**FlufffyMiko**: got caught goin in da bys bathroom

**SexyHanyou**: oo u mean like da time she wore a toddler Halloween costume 4 christmas

**FlufffyMiko**: really? I thought that _was_ her

**SexyHanyou**: yup lol

**I know it wasn't much but I just had to put this in. I mean hello gonna insult da kik. **


	12. O Fortune like the Moon

Title: Love Triangle

Rating: Pg – 13 (may go higher)

Chapter: Twelve

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inu crew people. Oh you know what I mean.

Genre: Romance/ Humor

Summary: What if the one person you wanted, liked someone else? What if the one you loved didn't know you existed? What if you tried everything in your power and still failed? What if she finally noticed you? Inuyasha and outcast likes a girl named Kagome. Kagome on the other hand is getting sucked into Kouga's "attempts" to go out with him. No matter in the end it's Kagome's choice who she goes to the prom with. Who will she choose? (Inu/Kag)

Dedicated: It said in chapter 2!

**

* * *

**

**O Fortune like the Moon**

**FlufffyMiko**: So r u comin to da carnival?

**SexyHanyou**: not sure y?

**FlufffyMiko**: neva bin on a rolla costa rite?

**SexyHanyou**: … ya

**FlufffyMiko**: well cum w/me

**SexyHanyou**: wun u get in trouble?

**FluffyMiko**: huh y?

**SexyHanyou**: b/c im hanyou

**FlufffyMiko**: no

**SexyHanyou**: k fine

**FlufffyMiko**: okay cum 2 mi house 9

**SexyHanyou**: k bi

**SexyHanyou has logged off.**

Kagome sat back and relaxed. Tomorrow would be so fun. Kagome silently promised that she would succeed in making Inuyasha fit in.

**I know this is my second chapter with the whole AIM thing but I just HAD to put it in. Promise this is probably my last.**


	13. The path of excess leads to

Title: Love Triangle

Rating: Pg – 13 (may go higher)

Chapter: Thirteen

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inu crew people. Oh you know what I mean.

Genre: Romance/ Humor

Summary: What if the one person you wanted, liked someone else? What if the one you loved didn't know you existed? What if you tried everything in your power and still failed? What if she finally noticed you? Inuyasha and outcast likes a girl named Kagome. Kagome on the other hand is getting sucked into Kouga's "attempts" to go out with him. No matter in the end it's Kagome's choice who she goes to the prom with. Who will she choose? (Inu/Kag)

Dedicated: It said in chapter 2!

**

* * *

**

**The path of excess leads to**

In the morning Kagome woke up and looked over at her alarm clock. It was 8:00 and she remembered telling Inuyasha to come over at 9:00 so that they could go to the carnival together. "Today is when I show Inuyasha that roller coasters rock!" Kagome confidently said

Slowly she got out of bed and got ready with plenty of time to spare. Since she had so much time left over she decided to make some breakfast for herself and Inuyasha just in case he didn't eat anything in the morning.

As much as I'd like to continue about Kagome's morning, Inuyasha wasn't having the same luck. Actually he wasn't having any luck!

Unlike Kagome Inuyasha was still lying down on his red bed sleeping when the sun shone on his face. Groaning he opened his eyes and looked over at the clock. "AHHHHHH!" screamed Inuyaha as he looked at the time

It was 8:45 a.m. and he had only 15 minutes to get ready and get over to Kagome's house. He jumped out of bed dropping all his sheets on the floor. He quickly slipped pants over his boxers and a t – shirt.

As soon as he was done he ran out of the house without even answering to his mom. Inuyasha started sprinting over and finally reached Kagome's house at 8:55. He knocked on the door and Kagome's little brother opened it up. _How come I never noticed him there before?_

Before Inuyasha could talk Kagome's little brother started talking. "Who are you? Are you Kagome's new boyfriend? You're nice. Do you like video games because I do…."

Souta was going to continue but Kagome came and pushed him out of the way laughing sheepishly. "Heh heh don't mind him. Have you had breakfast?" she asked

"No…" Inuyasha trailed of.

"Well then come on in." Kagome invited him.

**I know that a lot of you keep saying to make the chapters longer but it's hard to fit 2 weeks into long 27 chapters so yeah! Sorry! So anyway okay so I found out who he liked and stuff and I'm all like w/e it doesn't bother me at all, but everyone's like move on it's okay! I'm like gah stop bothering me but they're like nooo it's okay! They're like there are other fish in the sea and I'm like I'm staying single. The some people were lecturing me like no one is going to like a girl that says she has no life and is never going to have a boyfriend. GAH! It's soo frustrating when you really don't care!**


	14. The tower of wisdom

Title: Love Triangle

Rating: Pg – 13 (may go higher)

Chapter: Fourteen

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inu crew people. Oh you know what I mean.

Genre: Romance/ Humor

Summary: What if the one person you wanted, liked someone else? What if the one you loved didn't know you existed? What if you tried everything in your power and still failed? What if she finally noticed you? Inuyasha and outcast likes a girl named Kagome. Kagome on the other hand is getting sucked into Kouga's "attempts" to go out with him. No matter in the end it's Kagome's choice who she goes to the prom with. Who will she choose? (Inu/Kag)

Dedicated: It said in chapter 2!

**The Tower of Wisdom**

* * *

Inuyasha stepped into the house. The house was cozy and brought him the feeling of love that he never thought he'd ever know. Even though Kagome was just a friend of his it didn't matter. He just felt "right" in this place. Inuyasha followed Kagome towards the kitchen. He smiled at the generosity Kagome had given him lately all of a sudden.

When he stepped into the kitchen he noticed the already laid out food. There was the usual food like bacon, eggs, waffle, and etc… Still it was as if Kagome's mother knew that he was coming over without breakfast, but either way he was too grateful that his words could not be enough. "Thank you Mrs. Higurashi." Inuyasha whispered hoping that she had heard him.

"No problem Inuyasha it makes me happy to see you being fed. At least all these cooking skills will go to _some_ use." Mrs. Higurashi sighed.

Inuyasha sat down at the table with Kagome next to him. She waited as her mother walked over and put down the toast. She smiled sweetly and Kagome looked over at Inuyasha. "Go ahead Inuyasha dig in already." Kagome laughed.

Inuyasha blushed lightly so that a faint trace of pink appeared and reached over to get some food. Luckily his stomach hadn't grumbled yet. Kagome soon followed and they both ate in silence enjoying the food that they ate.

After the breakfast Kagome and Inuyasha picked up all the plates and started to wash them since they planned on leaving the house, as it was before clean. It wouldn't take long since there weren't that many plates that had been used up.

When they were done Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other. It was as if they had a connection of some sort. As if they knew each other in an earlier life.

Yea I know that they knew each other in the past. You know that too, but that's not the point of this okay? This is the love life of Inuyasha and Kagome, how I remember it. I mean come on I didn't take notes or anything but I'm a ghost I have nothing better to do, unless you want me to go watch porno or something. I would rather talk about Inuyasha and Kagome, I'm sure of it.

Kagome was the first to break the trance that they both seemed to be in and smiled gently. "Come on Inuyasha I'm going to show you that roller coasters will make your world spin!" cheered Kagome.

**Lol you can tell by know that it was 9:50 when I started writing this because I thought I had 20 chapters already written of this story and wanted to make sure you guys got the weekly or earlier updates. Oh blah it's not my fault. Anyway review please. Oh let me tell you one more thing. Remember how when I started the story I told you that there were 27 chapters. Now we're at 14...**

**So 14/27... that can't be reduced can it... no it can't damn! Well i'll reduce if you guys next chapter. lol. Life is just dandy. Oh and i hacked onto a friends email and AIM but the dude's a loser. So nothing really happened except I became friends with his buddies. lol. Anyway if you have questions review me with it so I can answer with that new fanfiction feature!**


	15. The path of excess leads to0

Title: Love Triangle

Rating: Pg – 13 (may go higher)

Chapter: Fifteen

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inu crew people. Oh you know what I mean.

Genre: Romance/ Humor

Summary: What if the one person you wanted, liked someone else? What if the one you loved didn't know you existed? What if you tried everything in your power and still failed? What if she finally noticed you? Inuyasha and outcast likes a girl named Kagome. Kagome on the other hand is getting sucked into Kouga's "attempts" to go out with him. No matter in the end it's Kagome's choice who she goes to the prom with. Who will she choose? (Inu/Kag)

Dedicated: It said in chapter 2! (This story was written because of pain I felt, but now I'm writing it because I want to).

* * *

**The path of excess leads to**

Inuyasha gulped at the thought of going on roller coasters. It wasn't as if he was scared of heights, it was just that whenever he got on a roller coaster he would all of a sudden get sick. _I bet I just hate roller coasters because of those kids who strapped me to one that one time._

He just nodded because Kagome seemed so happy to go and he couldn't refuse that smile that she had. He just couldn't help but wonder how he knew such a wonderful person like Kagome. She was the light in the dark, and the smile when he frowned.

No don't think I'm trying to be sappy here. Okay? I'm being me. I used to be a sucker for love, so don't make fun of me, but truthfully this is how Inuyasha felt he told me so the day… well he told me okay? Take my word for it.

I have no reason to lie to you. I'm just here to tell you how it happened, and I know that you want to know how it happened, otherwise you wouldn't have read this far since it's about 55 done or something like that. Did I mention my math was really bad? Well yea. So let me continue…

Quickly Kagome grabbed the keys and dragged Inuyasha to the car. It felt as if he had been in the car for 10 minutes when Kagome pulled him out once again. "Kagome weren't we in the car about 10 minutes ago?" asked Inuyasha confused at the fast arrival.

Kagome looked over at him. "Oh didn't I tell you I like about 2 – 3 miles away from the carnival. It's one of the pro's about living at the shrine." She replied with a smile.

Kagome and Inuyasha walked in and stopped abruptly. Kagome scanned the area for a roller coaster and smiled when she spotted one. "Come on Inuyasha!" she laughed as she grabbed his hand, while Inuyasha let her drag him.

Even thought he was terrified of the roller coaster, having Kagome around made him think… _I guess it'll be okay…_

**Awww Inuyasha you're so nice. I wish guys at my school were as nice as you, but the only nice people are nerds and stuff. Not the hot guys, because there are NO hot guys around. It suxs, and it's a safe environment for someone like me who lives off of looking for hot guys. Sorry that I haven't updated in FOREVER! I got sooo lazy arg so sad. Anyway here ya go. Review k? Thanks.**


	16. The tower of wisd0m

Title: Love Triangle

Rating: Pg – 13 (may go higher)

Chapter: Sixteen

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inu crew people. Oh you know what I mean.

Genre: Romance/ Humor

Summary: What if the one person you wanted, liked someone else? What if the one you loved didn't know you existed? What if you tried everything in your power and still failed? What if she finally noticed you? Inuyasha and outcast likes a girl named Kagome. Kagome on the other hand is getting sucked into Kouga's "attempts" to go out with him. No matter in the end it's Kagome's choice who she goes to the prom with. Who will she choose? (Inu/Kag)

Dedicated: It said in chapter 2!

**The tower of Wisdom**

After Kagome dragged Inuyasha all the way to the roller coaster, both got in line. It was short considering the fact that not that many people were there yet. Slowly one at a time people got on the roller coaster. Kagome decided that since Inuyasha didn't like them much they would go in the middle so there isn't that much "intensity" to it.

They both buckled in and Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's hand. He let himself calm down knowing that Kagome would never bring harm to him on purpose. Soon the roller coaster started moving. It slowly went up the hill making it's crickly (not a word) sounds. (I always hate that too, makes you feel like the ride isn't stable enough to take the weight).

Inuyasha just waited for the ride to get to the top. It wasn't that high that he would be petrified, but still he was a little shaky. When it reached the top it stopped for a moment before dropping and letting the momentum (yay science) carry the passengers down.

Kagome screamed with happiness as the wind swept through the hair, while Inuyasha eyes were as wide as saucers. The ride went down and turned. Then it went through two loops, and a twist before safely brining the passengers back to the start so that they could get off and new people could come back on.

Inuyasha wobbled off with Kagome behind him. "So Inuyasha what did you think of the roller coaster?" she asked him with sincerity.

"Me? I thought that… they were the coolest thing. I want to go on another one!" shouted Inuyasha with a smile.

Kagome laughed and dragged him to another. Soon they were both laughing and enjoying the day, because it couldn't get any better then this.

**I know this was really bad, but it's like ahhh come on chapter 16/27 and that CAN'T be reduced, but that last chapter 15/27 could be to ……………… hold on I'm a slow when I don't' have sugar. 5/9 that's like a little over 50 or something!**


	17. try to think about it

Title: Love Triangle

Rating: Pg – 13 (may go higher)

Chapter: Seventeen

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inu crew people. Oh you know what I mean.

Genre: Romance/ Humor

Summary: What if the one person you wanted, liked someone else? What if the one you loved didn't know you existed? What if you tried everything in your power and still failed? What if she finally noticed you? Inuyasha and outcast likes a girl named Kagome. Kagome on the other hand is getting sucked into Kouga's "attempts" to go out with him. No matter in the end it's Kagome's choice who she goes to the prom with. Who will she choose? (Inu/Kag)

Dedicated: It said in chapter 2!

**

* * *

Try to think about it ...**

When the day was over, both were sad. Inuyasha and Kagome had both enjoyed the day so much that they hadn't even seen it pass them by. "Inuyasha this was the most fun I've ever had!" laughed Kagome.

I know Kagome. I have never been to a carnival or had this much fun in my life!" smiled Inuyasha as they started to walk back to the car.

Both got in and Kagome started to drive them home. She was about to ask Inuyasha where she was supposed to drop him off, but he started talking as if he knew what she was going to say. "Don't worry about it. Just take us back to the shrine. I'll just run home. I need to anyway." He laughed.

Kagome nodded in agreement and both laughed about it. Both just drove in silence as the memories of today replayed in their minds. Both felt this warmness spread throughout their bodies at the thought of today. I was a good feeling.

No don't tell me that this is too mushy. That's what happens to all relationships if you must know. I know what I'm talking about when I say this. I'm the friend who knew them. I'm the friend who killed herself. I don't care what you want from me, but everything I say is true.

Not only that but it's the truth of what happens and what did happen in some weird sort of way. It's like parallel universes, where the same thing is happening again just later. They say that if you cross someone's path once it's a coincidence. Then if you pass it again then its fate. This is neither. This is destiny.

When they both reached the shrine where Kagome's mother greeted them. She looked at them when they entered and walked over to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha dear would you please stay the night? Take it as a thank you for making sure that nothing happened to my daughter at the carnival." She asked of him.

Inuyasha looked over at Kagome and then back at Mrs. Higurashi. It wasn't that hard of a decision, but the truth was he didn't want to intrude… and today was the night of the new moon…

**I am in love with the manga Kare Kano. I am in love with the song Virgin Blue by Lead. Sorry that I didn't update I was working uber hard to finish the story so that it would be easier.**

**Something I realized while writing this story. I remember you know back when I was in 5th grade that I was like ohhh i can't wait to go to middle school.. then it was like  
being 13  
going to 8th grade  
going to hs**

**and then now that i'm IN high school it's going to be like:  
first boyfriend  
first kiss  
drivers permit  
drivers liscense  
car  
prom  
graduating  
**

**THEN looking back i'll repeat those exact same things knowing "wow life was really easy you know when all I had to do was go to school, and just try my hardest." Part of me wants to grow up, but then part of me is scared. Like part of me wants to hold on to the little me, because 9th grade was fun. It was awesome, and grades didn't matter as much. Most colleges don't look at 9th grade grades. I'm not athletic, smart, or have any tallents, so what am I aiming for in life? To be a psychologist? How can I do that when I have nothing that makes me more different then the other thousands of people that go to become psychologists?  
**


	18. That's the chance to live your life and

Title: Love Triangle

Rating: Pg – 13 (may go higher)

Chapter: Eighteen

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inu crew people. Oh you know what I mean.

Genre: Romance/ Humor

Summary: What if the one person you wanted, liked someone else? What if the one you loved didn't know you existed? What if you tried everything in your power and still failed? What if she finally noticed you? Inuyasha and outcast likes a girl named Kagome. Kagome on the other hand is getting sucked into Kouga's "attempts" to go out with him. No matter in the end it's Kagome's choice who she goes to the prom with. Who will she choose? (Inu/Kag)

Dedicated: It said in chapter 2!

**

* * *

That's the chance to live your life and discover**

Once again Inuyasha had to make a decision. He didn't know that it felt so weird actually having some control of what he wanted. Usually others made the decision for him. There were many pro's and con's to the situation at hand.

Either he stays and feel awkward or leaves and makes them feel bad. Thinking it over he decided that he would rather feel awkward then make them feel bad. So once again looking at Mrs. Higurashi he opened his mouth. "Only if I'm intruding or anything like that." Was his reply.

Mrs. Higurashi just smiled and nodded. "No problem. I would love to have you over Inuyasha. It is no problem and you aren't intruding at all."

Inuyasha smiled at them and started to follow Mrs. Higurashi as she started going up the stairs to his _temporary_ room. Once everything was settled the phone rang. Kagome quickly ran over to the phone picking it up so that it would stop hurting Inuyasha's ears. "Hello. Higurashi resident." Came Kagome's soft reply.

Shockingly it was Kouga on the other side. He was the one calling Kagome after she had left him. She didn't want him.

I wish my life was like that. Ha ha no it would never be. It's okay though. It doesn't bother me. Kagome has a happy life and that should be the only thing that really matters. Nothing else should, because this is… remember the story of… well I can't tell you that. It'd give away the ending.

"Kagome I need to ask you something." Kouga told Kagome.

Kagome sighed. She could only wonder what it was that he wanted. "What do you want Kouga?" Kagome asked.

**I'm doing pretty good except for this thing that keeps happening to me! I get sucked into the world of liking someone. Then I just end up hurting myself. It's because I don't persue them because I think they deserve someone better then me. The truth is that I'm not the best candidate for a girlfriend. I really believe that.**

**This sound so emo! XD Anyways this is the 18th chapter. So like 18/27 6/9 2/3 66 finished man. ; Oh dude omg screw that above paragraph, cuz at the time when I wrote this I was like ahhh i want a guy BUT BUT OMFGGG love me cuz i got one. He's the best in the freakin' world. yay!**

Dude sorry that I haven't updated. Like fanfiction wouldn't let me and I was getting soo angry. Now I can though so yay.  



	19. What it is, what's the gravity of love

Title: Love Triangle

Rating: Pg – 13 (may go higher)

Chapter: Nineteen

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inu crew people. Oh you know what I mean.

Genre: Romance/ Humor

Summary: What if the one person you wanted, liked someone else? What if the one you loved didn't know you existed? What if you tried everything in your power and still failed? What if she finally noticed you? Inuyasha and outcast likes a girl named Kagome. Kagome on the other hand is getting sucked into Kouga's "attempts" to go out with him. No matter in the end it's Kagome's choice who she goes to the prom with. Who will she choose? (Inu/Kag)

Dedicated: It said in chapter 2!

* * *

**What it is, what's the gravity of love**

"What is it Kouga?" Kagome sighed.

There was a light pause and then Kouga cleared his throat. Kagome sighed once again, since Kouga was taking so long. "Kouga will you hurry up?" Kagome asked losing patience.

"I'm sorry Kagome, but…" Kouga faded off.

"What?" Kagome asked once again.

I can tell you right here that Kouga was a wimp back in the day. He was a man when he knew he would win, but then one of his friends put some sense into him and he lost some of his confidence. Pretty funny huh? Anyway back to the story.

"Will you go out with me?" Kouga sheepishly asked.

"Go out with you?" Shouted Kagome.

"Yes?" he asked.

"I dated you before I broke up with you!" shouted Kagome once again.

Kagome dramatically sighed and glared at the phone she was holding. She couldn't believe how stupid this guy was and put the phone back to her ear for another go. "Does that mean it's a no?" asked Kouga.

"Ahh!" shouted Kagome promptly before she hung up.

**Ahahah a little bit of I guess humor in there. I'm really shocked that this might be my first story, a good story I might add, which might be finished. Hahaa. I know I'm not as good as people like "Wolfblossom" but I try.**

**AHHHH i'm so disappointed. I haven't been updating. OMGGG school is crazy. They're like now that you're old you can obviously do great amounts of homework over the weekend. AHH enjoy being in like middle school. lol. **

** I'll be sure to update ASAP. I PROMISEEEEE!  
**


	20. Oh Fortune like the Moon

Title: Love Triangle

Rating: Pg – 13 (may go higher)

Chapter: Twenty

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inu crew people. Oh you know what I mean.

Genre: Romance/ Humor

Summary: What if the one person you wanted, liked someone else? What if the one you loved didn't know you existed? What if you tried everything in your power and still failed? What if she finally noticed you? Inuyasha and outcast likes a girl named Kagome. Kagome on the other hand is getting sucked into Kouga's "attempts" to go out with him. No matter in the end it's Kagome's choice who she goes to the prom with. Who will she choose? (Inu/Kag)

Dedicated: It said in chapter 2!

* * *

**O Fortune like the Moon**

Kagome looked at the clock and went back to the kitchen. Inuyasha and Mrs. Higurashi looked at her. "Who was on the phone Kagome dear?" asked Mrs. Higurashi.

"Oh mama it was Kouga again. He wanted to know if I wanted to go out with him. He just won't let go." Kagome sighed.

Let me tell you. For once Inuyasha was quiet and didn't interrupt. Then again the boy was like that a lot so I guess it's okay. I'm just saying that now that he's comfortable with Kagome, he still didn't ask her what she was doing. Weird.

"Mama that boy is crazy. He doesn't understand I broke up with _him_." Kagome sighed sitting down.

"Well finish up and go out to do something. I don't want you sitting in the house all day." Mrs. Higurashi smiled.

Kagome smiled and looked up. Inuyasha quickly finished up and they both stood up, putting the dishes in the sink before they decided to head out. Kagome started thinking of where they could go. "So Inuyasha where do you want to go?" asked Kagome.

"I don't know. Do you want to just go to the park?" asked Inuyasha.

"Sure." Kagome smiled.

Both walked off towards the park hand in hand, with not a care in the world if someone saw them.

**Cute? Haha. Alright review the story for me okay? Ahhh i'm so sorry guys. It takes me forever to update because i'm always so busy. grrr BUT BUT I can finally update this story on a weekly basis because I made time wheee lol review k?  
**


	21. Look around just people, can you hear th

Title: Love Triangle

Rating: Pg – 13 (may go higher)

Chapter: Twenty - One

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inu crew people. Oh you know what I mean.

Genre: Romance/ Humor

Summary: What if the one person you wanted, liked someone else? What if the one you loved didn't know you existed? What if you tried everything in your power and still failed? What if she finally noticed you? Inuyasha and outcast likes a girl named Kagome. Kagome on the other hand is getting sucked into Kouga's "attempts" to go out with him. No matter in the end it's Kagome's choice who she goes to the prom with. Who will she choose? (Inu/Kag)

Dedicated: It said in chapter 2**  
**

* * *

**Look around just people, can you hear their voice**

When they reached the park no one was there. There were no children, or at least any children they could see. They looked at the sky and started to walk, feeling the breeze blow on their faces.

The wind was great. Kagome and Inuyasha, then spotted a swing. Inuyasha pulled Kagome's hang to the swing. Kagome sat down after much persuation from Inuyasha. He gently pushed her and Kagome laughed. "This is the most fun I've ever had Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha smiled to himself. He was having fun too. He continued to push Kagome and then sat in the swing next to her and starting swinging with her. Both laughed at how childish they seemed.

Let me just say isn't this a lovely moment? I used to play on the swings too. It was the most fun thing I ever did in my life. I'm just boring like that I guess. It was fun and I still wish that I could still do something like that nowadays.

Well that's inconvenient for me at the moment. Haha. Well anyway back to the story about Kagome and Inuyasha.

Inuyasha jumped off of the swing. "Come on Kagome jump!" shouted Inuyasha.

"No! I'll get hurt!" yelled Kagome holding onto the swing.

"I'll catch you I promise!" explained Inuyasha.

Kagome scrunched up her eyes and jumped when the swing was at its highest. She screamed but stopped when she felt herself stop. She opened her eyes to see Inuyasha holding her in his hands.

**Wow. 21/27 7/9 78 wowzers. I'm so excited to finish a story in such a long time. Haha. Review okay? So sorry I haven't updated in SOOOOOOOO long. Highschool is so crazy! So much work!  
**


	22. Find the one who'll guide you to the lim

Title: Love Triangle

Rating: Pg – 13 (may go higher)

Chapter: Twenty - Two

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inu crew people. Oh you know what I mean.

Genre: Romance/ Humor

Summary: What if the one person you wanted, liked someone else? What if the one you loved didn't know you existed? What if you tried everything in your power and still failed? What if she finally noticed you? Inuyasha and outcast likes a girl named Kagome. Kagome on the other hand is getting sucked into Kouga's "attempts" to go out with him. No matter in the end it's Kagome's choice who she goes to the prom with. Who will she choose? (Inu/Kag)

Dedicated: It said in chapter 2**  
**

* * *

**Find the one who'll guide you to the limits of your choice**

It was 7 am when the alarm rang to wake Kagome up. Both were told that they had to go to school today, no if's, or but's. Kagome groaned. It seemed that waking up so early was not what she was used to.

Dragging herself out of bed, Kagome walked over to the bathroom. She did the usual of brushing her teeth, and washing her face. Then she came back to her bedroom to change into the required school outfit.

When she was finished Kagome walked downstairs, where her mother ushered her to eat her breakfast. When she was done Kagome walked towards school, yet wanting to sleep at the moment.

After about 10 minutes of walking, the big school building was visible to her and Kagome was thankful because she didn't think that she had the energy this early in the morning to walk farther.

As if Kouga had been stalking her, he came out of nowhere and stood in front of Kagome, who just groaned inside her head. _Doesn't he ever just get a life?_ "Kagome dear!" Kouga happily answered.

Let's just say Kouga's a dolt. He doesn't get the message. It's like there is this giant brick wall in front of his face and everything said to him hit the wall. Either way he's going to learn soon enough that he's not going to get Kagome! I mean seriously is he really _that_ stupid? How did he get into High school.

The wonders of life I think. It's a mystery, that will never be solved. Haha. The Mystery of the stupid Ookami race.

**Heyalls okies letsee 22/27 darn… I can't simplify. Hahah oh well so letsee it's prolly like 80 or something. Reviewwww. XD**


	23. Hi Everyone!

Hey guys,

I know I haven't written in a really long time but I just wanted to let you know that I will update soon. I have been working on this website that I made and I would really like it if you guys could even check it out. It's a writing website where you can post stories sorta like fanfiction, I suppose. Then again there's a lot of website like fanfiction. lol. Can you guys check it out? Maybe even post a story or something k?

http// www. justexpressing. com

Tensaiga


	24. But if you're in the eye of storm

**Title: **Love Triangl

**Rating:** Pg – 13 (may go higher)

**Chapter:** Twenty - Three

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Inu crew people. Oh you know what I mean.

**Genre:** Romance/ Humor

**Summary:** What if the one person you wanted, liked someone else? What if the one you loved didn't know you existed? What if you tried everything in your power and still failed? What if she finally noticed you? Inuyasha and outcast likes a girl named Kagome. Kagome on the other hand is getting sucked into Kouga's "attempts" to go out with him. No matter in the end it's Kagome's choice who she goes to the prom with. Who will she choose? (Inu/Kag)

**Dedicated:** It said in chapter 2!

* * *

**But if you're in the eye of storm**

Kagome almost glared at Kouga. "Oh my god! Kouga!"

Kouga's head turned and looked at Kagome with a smirk. "Yes dear?"

"Kouga! It's been… Kouga! I am not going out with you anymore. We broke up such a long time go. Why can't you just understand and move on like I have?" Kagome yelled at the man before her.

"Kagome dear, I know you aren't serious!" Kouga pleaded.

"Yes I am! I think you need to go out and be with other people!" Kagome ordered.

Kouga looked at her and she almost swore that there were tears in his eyes. Kagome just dramatically sighed and looked around. Spotting Ayame she had an idea. "Kouga you see that girl other there?" she said pointing.

"Yes." He sadly replied.

"Go to her and ask her out. I swear you won't be disappointed." Kagome happily smiled.

"Well of course she won't be disappointed! I'm Kouga!" he arrogantly replied.

"JUST GO!" Kagome said pushing him away.

**Sometimes, Kouga reminds me of Inuyasha. Both are arrogant. Haha. Funny how the time passes by and I didn't expect to die. Wow makes me want to live my life all over again. Don't you think so?**

Hee hee! 23/27 a number!

**Hey guys I have a question to ask. **

So my dad's been really mean to me and like he tells me all the time that i'm a disappointment and that i'm a failure at everything and it really bother's me because then everyday i think about how much of a failure I am. I'm wondering if I should tell my teacher. Like my dad seriously got angry for me having a facebook!

Tell me what you think.

Tensaiga


End file.
